In a construction machine, it is practiced to detect the states of various parameters such as the temperature of the cooling water, the remaining amount of fuel, the temperature of the working hydraulic fluid, and so on, and to display these upon a monitor device. In recent years, it has become required to implement energy saving for a construction machine; for example, it has become required to reduce the amount of fuel consumed. In order to cope with this type of requirement, a technique for displaying the difference between a fuel consumption ratio that is to be targeted and the actual fuel consumption ratio, thus notifying this difference to the operator, and a technique for providing a display to recommend the improvement of fuel consumption when the fuel consumption ratio exceeds a set target value, are known (for example, refer to Patent Document #1).